


Movie Night

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Popstar:Never Stop Never Stopping
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B watch old Disney movies on the couch. Person A is fixated on the screen, chomping popcorn and singing along, their head on Person B’s lap. Person B doesn’t see the appeal of the movies, but is happy that Person A is happy. They snuggle up and fall asleep after the movie marathon.</p><p>OT3 bonus: Person C drapes a blanket over A and B and lays on the floor contently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I wrote this. It probably makes me even more trash that I did it but at this point I could care less. Here it is and well I can't believe I actually tried. It probably isn't the best thing I've done but it's whatever now.

     Years ago, they were The Style Boyz. Conner, Owen and Lawrence the three childhood friends that were practically brothers. They were always together and always were wearing big grins on their young faces. Their fame grew and they were changing the world as they knew it, one step at a time.

Of course though, fame isn’t always the most perfect thing.  
   

      The moment Conner started to get more attention, the more he really started to drift from the group. He still deep down loved his brothers, but getting so much attention and love from millions seemed to put a strain in the close relationship that was once there. Owen was the one trying to defend Conner. The one that would always tell Lawrence that it’s not fair that he was saying those things about their best friend and this is what they worked for.  
Deep down it did hurt to see Conner becoming more of an asshole ever day, but Owen just really wanted them to still have what was there before.  
The breakup felt like a knife stab in the gut. A tearing that should have never happened, a pain deep inside all of their hearts. Lawrence walked away after Conner took the credit of writing that catchphrase line and Conner well...he went solo. Owen went along as the DJ because in the end, he still wanted to at least have one of his brothers still around.  
     

     Even though he was hardly the same person he knew years before. They had their ups and downs, Owen sometimes really wondering how he was able to deal with Conner getting more spoiled every day. Owen had tried his best to bring the Conner and Lawrence back together but in the end, it only just drove them more apart.  
 

        Conner became too much to deal with and in the spur of the moment, Owen walked away. It took both of them too long to realize that they were top notch as a group and sucked individually. While Owen did cherish that time alone, Conner working to be a better friend and letting him actually make the music was enough to bring him back. Conner and Lawrence finally were able to make up after so long and The Style Boyz were back.  
     

     After that reunion performance, the same grins that were there before were back on their faces.  
It was Owen’s idea to watch the Disney movies that night. Conner had seen a few and thought they were kind of just flat out stupid. Lawrence of course got himself out of it by saying he had to go work on their next album, leaving the two alone as soon as he said that.  
   

      Conner was desperate to be a better friend, so he bit his tongue and first told the turtle babysitter to keep a close eye on Maximus 2 before accepting Owen’s offer with a smile.  
They both got top of the notch popcorn ready before they both took a seat on the couch right next to each other putting on Cinderella. A movie about a beautiful girl who was pretty scared about showing Mr. Prince Charming about who she really was.  
Just like before...Conner really didn’t see the appeal of the movie.  
     

     By the time they were onto Snow White, Owen was lying across the couch with his head on Conner’s lap with the popcorn balanced now on the couch. This was a normal thing for a pair that had known each other for too long. Conner welcomed the action, even finding himself unintentionally running his fingers through Owen’s hair.  
   

      Conner could hardly still see the point of why everyone loved these movies and the only reason a smile was on his face was because of Owen. His eyes were stuck on the screen, not even looking as he reached for the popcorn. Conner heard the other humming along to the cheesy songs sometimes even singing the words under his breathe.

     Conner would be lying if he said this wasn't the most perfectly adorable thing of the moment.

  
     By the time they were onto Mulan, it was clear they were both drifting. Owen had put his glasses on the nearby table and was shifting on Conner’s lap to get comfortable. Conner on the other hand felt his head bobbing, and it was more of a fight to keep his eyes open as time passed.  
   

      Both of them didn't ask each other if they wanted to stop the film. Instead they went on for maybe about ten more minutes, before Owen was the first to pass out. Conner figured it out once he heard the other lightly snoring.  
A smile came to his face and in that moment as he laid his head back on the couch only one thought was in his head.  
Maybe old Disney movies weren't that bad. He still didn't really get a lot of them, but maybe he could just have Owen teach him all about them.  
   

      It wasn't long before he too was fast asleep.  
   

      Lawrence came to the entertainment area at around 2 in the morning, surprised to see a movie still playing. He expected to come back to a laughing pair, but instead what he saw brought a smile to his face. Owen was sprawled across the couch close to the abandoned bowl of popcorn and head on Conner's lap fast asleep. Conner too was asleep, his arms stretched out over the top of the couch and head tilted back. Lawrence quietly shut off the movie and found two spare blankets for the two. After gently laying the blankets on the both of them, he grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself. The floor was more comfortable than the couch. After he laid out on the floor he took one last look at the two with a smirk.  
   

      “Both of you are total dorks.”  
   

      Lawrence let out a deep sigh and soon enough, he too was asleep.

 

 


End file.
